supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Falco Lombardi
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase: Falco (SSBM) y Falco (SSBB). Falco Lombardi (ファルコ・ランバルディ Faruko Ranbarudi lit. Falco Rambaldi en japonés) es uno de los personajes principales de la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]]. Es miembro del equipo Star Fox desde su debut en Star Fox para Super Nintendo. Se le considera el mejor piloto del grupo, y es conocido por su personalidad arrogante. Perfil Falco fue introducido en el videojuego Star Fox para SNES, siendo el mejor piloto del equipo. En el "remake", Star Fox 64, se deja ver que es arrogante, algo egoísta e insolente, además de siempre estar rivalizando con Fox McCloud, líder del equipo. Durante el juego, se infiere que Falco antiguamente había formado un equipo, pero que después se unió a Star Fox. Estas características han sido mantenidas en juegos posteriores, siendo ya parte de la personalidad del personaje. En Star Fox Adventures, Falco esta ausente durante casi toda la historia. Sin embargo, cerca del final del juego, Falco ayuda a Fox durante la lucha contra el jefe final. Un manga titulado Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco vino con la edición japonesa del juego, y que tiene lugar durante el lapso de ocho años entre Star Fox 64 y Star Fox Adventures. El cómic explica la ausencia de Falco, y conduce directamente hasta los acontecimientos de Adventures. Después vuelve a unirse al equipo. Después, en Star Fox: Assault, se le ve más amable, pero sin dejar de lado su rivalidad con Fox. Durante el juego, Falco sólo se le ve en su Arwing y no acompañando a Fox y compañía, aunque sigue siendo miembro del equipo. En Star Fox: Command, Falco ha vuelto a aislarse a sí mismo del resto de los personajes, a pesar de que todavía es considerado miembro de Star Fox. Falco, al igual que todos los pilotos, posee un vehículo personalizado, el suyo siendo la Garra del cielo (Sky Claw), un Arwing delgado con alas curvadas hacia adelante, armadas con un único láser, y la habilidad de enfocar a varios enemigos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee 200px|right Falco aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee, siendo uno de los personajes desbloqueables. La apariencia de Falco en ese juego esta basado en su aparición en Star Fox 64, incluyendo su voz. Sus movimientos son directamente parecidos a los de Fox, por lo que es considerado un "clon". Su estilo de juego es muy similar al de Fox en Super Smash Bros.; de hecho, Falco parece ser una recreación del "viejo" Fox: su Disparo láser, por ejemplo, conserva las características del de Fox en Super Smash Bros. Falco esta en la 2da. posición de la tier list del juego, en la clase S, siendo el personaje secreto con la posición más alta en el juego. Información del trofeo (en inglés) :Star Fox team pilot, Falco's constant air of casual indifference belies his precise piloting skills. He avoids discussion of what he did before joining the team, but many consider it likely that his past was filled with reckless behavior. He's not much for cooperation, but he does respect those more skilled than he is. :*''Star Fox'' 03/93 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Falco ha vuelto a aparecer como personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, siendo ahora ya un veterano. La apariencia de Falco ha cambiado, siendo una especie de combinación de su apariencia en Star Fox: Assault y Star Fox: Command. Sigue manteniendo ciertas semejanzas con Fox, como sus movimientos especiales, pero ahora con diferentes ataques, dejando de ser un clon de Fox. Falco sigue estando en la posición A de la tier list, cuerto del juego, estando en una posición más alta que Fox y siendo el veterano en la posición más alta de la lista. Información del trofeo (en inglés) :A Star Fox pilot whose real name is Falco Lombardi. He once roamed the starways as the head of a galactic gang, and his piloting skills are superb. He affects an air of cool disdain and is sometimes uncooperative, but in reality his passion for Star Fox is second to none. He once left the team to fly solo for a time. :*''Star Fox'' :*''Star Fox: Command'' Videojuegos *''Star Fox'' *''Star Fox 64'' *''Star Fox Adventures'' *''Star Fox: Assault'' *''Star Fox: Command'' *''Star Fox 64 3D'' Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Luchadores